


With My Best Friend, Jack Daniel's.

by beratings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beratings/pseuds/beratings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets drunk and breaks into his little brother's apartment. He's a little confused about the furniture being a different color than he remembered, and that coffee table was definitely not there this morning, not to mention the cat that's staring at him as he's falling asleep. He doesn't realize he broke into his brother's neighbor, Castiel's, apartment in the middle of the night, passed out on his couch, and is now faced with the extremely awkward task of apologizing as quickly as possible and getting the hell out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Best Friend, Jack Daniel's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short oneshot, I might write more if enough people ask me to, but I hit a road block with my First. Last. Only. and this prompt intrigued me so here it is. Enjoy!!

 

He was drunk. Very drunk. Probably too drunk to be stumbling toward the fire escape of his little brother's apartment, pulling it down clumsily, cursing far too loudly in the middle of the night and attempting to climb up unscathed. But Dean Winchester was a risk taker, and in his minds eye he saw the comfortable couch in the middle of Sam's messy living room and all he wanted to do was collapse on it and sleep this whiskey off. 

He finally got to the third story of the shabby building, the window was always the most difficult part, and being drunk off his ass didn't help much. He shoved and shoved, and it wouldn't budge. It seemed a lot sturdier than usual, but Dean blamed it on his alcohol hindered mind. When it slid open noiselessly he climbed in, knocking a small plant that he didn't remember ever being there over. 

"Fuck." He hissed quietly as he stumbled toward the couch, which was facing the opposite direction and definitely a lot softer. Sam must have given it a wash or something, Dean let it slide as he heeled his boots off quietly and climbed over the back of the couch, collapsing into the soft cushions. 

He grunted quietly as he buried his face into the smoothness of it. It wasn't long, when he was drifting to sleep, before he heard a small meow from a few feet away. He cracked an eye open and stared at the two glowing eyes in front of him. When did Sam get a cat? Dean asked to himself, mentally rolling his eyes at his brother because the little bastard knew he was highly allergic. Dean grunted once more and rubbed a hand over his face before deciding to ignore the creature in favor of some much needed sleep. 

* * *

 

Castiel had fallen asleep at 9PM, as usual. His cat tucked firmly at his side and his door cracked ever so slightly, just he way he liked. At 2AM he heard a small thump from in the living room down the hall, but his sleep hazed mind decided it was probably only his little ball of fur that he had yet to name. Though the warmth behind his knee was still present, he fell back asleep quickly. 

It wasn't until 6AM, after  Castiel was showered, dressed, and was combing his unruly hair, he heard the snoring. His body froze, but he quickly recovered, remembering that he had given his older brother, Gabriel, a key to his apartment in case of emergencies, and Gabriel and Kali did have a vast history of fighting. Castiel sighed to himself as he fixed his tie, shaking his head at his reflection.   


"Stop letting your brothers control you." He said to himself, glaring at his own blue eyes, before rolling them and walking to the door to wake Gabe up.

"Gabriel, I don't know if you know this or not, but there's a thing called a telephone, and it's widely known to be a common courtes y to call before you-- " 

He cut himself off as he rounded the hall corner to see wide shoulders, dirty blonde hair, a freckled nose, and a chiseled slack jaw lying on his couch. He immediately put a name to the face, Dean Winchester, his neighbor's brother, the one who visited practically every other day and only spared Castiel a nod in the hallways or a "Hey, how are ya?" when they were trapped in an elevator together. 

"Excuse me." Castiel said as he stepped forward, shoving at the mans (extremely muscular) shoulder. 

* * *

 

Dean groaned as he heard the shower turn on, keeping his eyes glued shut, because heaven knows it was probably far too early for this shit. H e threw an arm over his face and went back to sleep soundly. That is, until a gravelly voice woke him up. Who the fuck was in Sam's apartment? Dean didn't even care, as long as they left and let him sleep some more. 

"Gabriel, I don't know if you know this or not, but there's a thing called a telephone, it's widely known to be a common courtesy to call before you --"

And a few moments later.

"Excuse me." A couple of shoves at his shoulder. 

"Oh, come on. Sammy!" Dean called out, his eyes still shut, hoping there was a god who loved him enough to give him a little brother who would shoo this stranger away and let him sleep through this hangover. 

"Actually, Sam Winchester is in the apartment next to mine. What are you doing on my couch?" The voice came again, and suddenly Dean was sitting up far too quickly for his condition and looking around the room wildly.

"Holy - Oh - Shit. Fuck. Dude. Oh my god!" Dean sputtered, running a hand through his hair and standing up. "This is not my brother's apartment." He added after a moment with a huff of laughter. "Oh, Jesus, I need to stop drinking." 

Dean stared at the guy in front of him, trying to remember his name, but quickly stopped when the wheels turning in his head made his raging headache even worse. 

"I know your name, I'm just blanking because I'm a little hungover. And by a little I mean I spent 8 hours drowning my sorrows away with a bottle of whiskey down the street." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question, Dean." The man said. "And it's Castiel." 

"Look, man, I'm sorry, I definitely thought I was breaking into the right apartment." Dean said hastily, huffing out a laugh and shaking his head. "Not...Not that I break into apartments frequently, I'm just used to crawling into Sam's, but it seems I was a little too drunk to remember which one was his. That would explain the cat, though." 

* * *

 

Castiel blinked, and squinted slightly. The man's eyes were too green, and his flustered posture made the room damp with his embarrassment. 

"It's fine. I - uh, Sam isn't home. He left yesterday with his girlfriend, Jessica, I believe her name is."  Castiel started, but quickly stopped as he took in Dean's face of shock.

"Fuck." He swore again. "I knew that, I knew that, shit. I am the worst brother, fuck." 

He was pacing now, clutching his temples gingerly, and that's when Castiel deflated with a sigh.

"You can stay here for the day. Sleep off your hangover, and then be on your way." Castiel said shaking his head in disbelief as the words poured out of him. He was standing in front of the man he had thought about for a good 3 weeks, pictured naked, jerked off to, and promptly pretended didn't exist, and he was faced with the actual hardest decision of his life. The decision, though, wasn't whether or not he should let Dean stay, it was whether or not he should call in sick to work, and spend his afternoon staring at the beautiful man's sleeping figure on his couch. Castiel shook his head, running his fingers through his hair and then cursing as he remembered that he had just fixed it. "I'll have to call into work, though. No offense, but I only know you from stories that Sam has told me, and I'm not comfortable letting a stranger stay in my apartment for a day if I'm not here with him." 

Dean shook his head as he sat back on the couch, running his calloused hand down his face. 

"Hey, thanks,  Cas. I don't want to be an inconvenience or whatever, I think I might actually still be a little drunk . And, wow,  I can not believe I broke into my brother's hot neighbor's apartment in the middle of the night and passed out on his couch. This might as well be the most embarrassing moment of my life." Dean spoke, Castiel froze.

"Hot?" He asked, crinkling his brow and leaning forward unconsciously.

Dean look impossibly more embarrassed as he leaned back against the back of the couch and covered his face with his hands, mumbling something that sounded a lot like a string of curse words. 

"I'll get you some water and aspirin. You just lay down." Castiel said shaking his head and making a mental note to ask Dean about what he had meant when he wasn't so intoxicated. Dean just nodded, his eyes still closed as he collapsed sideways. Castiel walked toward the kitchen, pulling out the generic aspirin bottle and emptying two into his palm before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and stepping back to the living room. He set them on the coffee table and shifted awkwardly. 

"Hey." Dean mumbled, his voice slightly slurred now that he had calmed down from his minor anxiety attack over breaking into the wrong apartment. " Wanna lay down with me?" 

Castiel stared at Dean incredulously, even though the man still had his eyes closed. 

"My bedroom would probably be a more suitable place for cuddling, Dean." Castiel said, a smile playing at his lips as he attempted to sound stern. 

Suddenly, Dean was hefting his feet onto the floor and standing again, his eyes glazed over as he looked down at the water and pills. He picked them up, tossed them into his mouth, and took a swig from the bottle, before landing his eyes on Castiel once more. 

"Lead the way." He said with something similar to a smirk. And Castiel turned at his heel walking toward his bedroom and thanking his mother for instilling neat freak tendencies into him as a child. 


End file.
